


When Words Fail: A One Shot

by SHeRLY MiNT BUNnY (madamboast_alot)



Series: When Words Fail [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human AU, M/M, voice actor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamboast_alot/pseuds/SHeRLY%20MiNT%20BUNnY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When words fail you, what are you left with? Empty gestures? Hallow noises with no meaning? <br/>Yet words didn't just fail Arthur, they fell to the floor with a significant splat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Words Fail: A One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that summary does not give this any justice at all. Like none. Sorry
> 
> Warning: Cursing at the end

"I can't believe how selfish you are!"  
Desperately he wanted to seem angry, he wanted to appear enraged and furious with all that was happening. He wanted to drive fear in to the person on the receiving end of those words. But sadly it was a façade. A clever mask trying to cover the own desperation, terror and betrayal that hid behind those sharp words  
"Diving into the line of fire is a suicide mission and you know it!" He cried, his fists balling at his sides, his thumbs picking at the smooth skin of his pointer, leaving tell-tail red marks of anxiety blossoming across his pale skin.  
"Did you ever stop to think what would happen to me? Did you ever stop and think about what would happen to me once you bit the dust? You know I am nothing without you!" With each bitter word, the clever emotional wall began to crumble and crack, letting pure and raw emotion in to his usually light and airy voice.  
"You have turned me in to a dependent stooge! Without you, I have nothing- there is nothing for me!" His words began to waver, and Alfred was sure he saw tears dot the corners of his mossy eyes.  
“You’ve taken my family! My friends, my life! Any comfort I had, you've taken my job, my existence and thrown it away, and now you just want to take the last thing I have and toss it away?! Just like that?!" Alfred felt his insides drop at the powerful speech that was laid down before him. His breath caught in his chest, and a thick lump welled in his throat, making it impossible to swallow. Alfred's bright sky like eyes scanned over the man pouring his heart out in to his words. His normally stout shoulders where raised in stress and anger. Every part of his body was moving gently in time to his words. His shoulders slightly shuttering, his chest pushing out the air to form his words, his feet shifting beneath him to find a stable stance, and his fists shaking to remain at his sides. Just watching the man pour out his soul though these pieces of stitched together language made Alfred gape in shock, and feel guilt well deep in his stomach.  
“You’re so goddamned selfish!" His voice was wavering, threatening to be overcome by the underlining emptions he did the best to keep pushed down.  
“Did you ever stop to think about m- “A crack broke his words midsentence. For a moment, his voice gave out, creating a croaking, horse noise. “FUCK ME" He cried, every emotion that filled his voice prior was gone in an instant, replaced with anger. The smooth gentleness he had cast on his voice disappeared, along with the fake American accent he had.

"I thought that was going to be the take" He hissed at himself, his words consumed with a more natural English accent. Alfred couldn't help but snicker at the sudden outcry.  
"Nice one Arthur" he teased "What are you going through puberty again?"  
Arthur shot a pointed, and deadly glare towards the other actor in the room, his normally mossy eyes a forest green. That look didn't even bug Alfred one bit, he just flashed the smaller man a cheesy grin, which made Arthur narrow his gaze even more.  
“At least I'm not still going through it" He retorted, crossing his arms across his chest  
"Yeah, that’s 'cuz you're an old man possessing the body of a slightly less old man" Alfred laughed, placing his hands on his hips, daring him to shoot back a comment. Arthur was just about ready to take that challenge, and took a breath. Before he could get a word out, the booth operator turned on his microphone, and cleared his throat into it, broadcasting the noise through the blank, white room.  
"If you two are done, could we have Arthur run those lines again?" The man said, his tone reinforcing the meaning behind his passive aggressive words. Arthur quickly steeled himself, and cleared his throat once more and began reading his lines off the page in front of him, delivering them with the same force and gusto that he had before, doing his best to ignore a smug Alfred standing across from him, giving him the most cliché smile he could muster

 

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this voice actor AU so much. Which is why I have a chaptered fic in the works that directly ties to this AU. So far there's only one chapter but I plan on writing it as soon as school ends  
> As always, feedback is always welcome and thanks for reading!


End file.
